Guild Wars: Malik's Tale
by Demon-Lance
Summary: The story of my character Malik in story form. I include the actual names of characters I have met and know.
1. Chapter 1

Guild Wars

Malik's Tale

In tales such as these, you are always told of the valiant hero facing impossible odds to save his kingdom, enduring hordes of demons, armies of monsters and eventually facing the big bad guy in a dramatic fight to the death.

Well fortunately for you, this is not that kind of a story.

And so we begin…two years ago in Ascalon City…

A young necromancer, Malik Blackstorm, sat in the grass just outside of the grand Ascalon City, looking into the sky.

"Sigh…I wish I didn't have to join the freakin' Vanguard, don't know why my parents are making me do this."

He stood up and walked back into town and was greeted by his friend, Thru Gillo.

"Hey Malik, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Today is the day I'm supposed to enter the Academy to become part of the Vanguard."

"Really? I thought you had one more week."

"They moved it forward."

Seeing that his friend didn't want to be bothered, Thru headed off after saying good-bye.

Malik stood there for a while. "Well, guess I might as well get this over with…"

As he walked toward the Academy entrance, he was greeted by Armin Saberlin, one of the trainers at the Academy.

"Hail Malik! Come over here, I must speak with you."

Malik gritted his teeth and sighed but reluctantly walked over to him. "Yeah? Whaddaya want Saberlin, I'm busy right now."

"You are busy thinking about getting into the academy aren't you? I don't blame you, you are only 16, that's a young age to be attending the Academy."

"Not like I've got much choice…"

"Yes I heard of your parents forcing you to join. It is because your father was in the Vanguard too, right?"

"If this is all you're going to talk about, I'm leaving."

"No, no! I've heard that a master necromancer named Verata recently showed up in town. I was thinking, before you get into the Academy it might be a good idea to see if he can train you in anything."

"Verata huh? I guess I can look into it…if I'm gonna have to be in this dump for the next two years I might as well try to get a head-start on my training."

"Good. Look just outside the city, he was supposedly going out for a little while so that's probably where he is."

"Fine. Later…"

Malik walked back outside of town and saw a man with blood red necromancer armor talking to someone. The man finished talking with the person then turned toward Malik.

"Uh…can I help you?"

"Are you the one they call Verata?"

"Yeah, my name is Verata. Why?"

"I was told you could train me a little in the art of necromancy."

Verata sighed and looked up into the sky. "So, another person wanting to train in necromancy huh? Do you know how dangerous it is to train in the dark arts? You'll just end up dying like the rest of the people I've tried to train. Go home and become a Mesmer or something."

Malik grinned. "You'd be very surprised. I'm not just some kid ya know…"

Verata gave him a blank look then laughed, "Ha! And what makes you think you're any different from any other people I've trained?"

"This!"

Malik thrust his hand forward, and a ball of darkness appeared.

He shot it out at Verata. The necromancer put up his arms in defense, but it wasn't enough and the blast knocked him off his feet.

Verata stood up, looked at Malik and smiled and said, "Wow…That was pretty good kid. It appears you already have some experience in the dark arcane arts. All right, I'll train you, but just remember, if don't take this seriously there's a good chance the dark energy could kill you. Do you understand?"

Malik gave him a stern look. "I already know the dangers necromancy possesses. Rest assured I'm very serious about this."

"Alright then, let's begin."


	2. To Ashford Abbey

Malik's Tale

Chapter 2

"Alright kid, the first thing I need you to do is prove to me that you can handle fighting groups of monsters. There should be a group of River Skale Tads down the road; bring me a scale from one of them and I'll teach you two new skills to start ya off."

"Fine…"

Malik walked down the road for a minute or two and came across the group of Skale Tads that Verata had spoken of.

He put his hand forward again and shot a ball of darkness out at one of the Tads, killing it on impact.

Malik walked over to the body and attempted to pry off one of the scales.

"Damn…things…won't…come…off!"

Finally he decided to give up. As he stood up to chase down the remaining Tads, he noticed the Tad he had killed had dropped a cane.

"What the hell is this thing doing with a cane?"

As he looked at it closer, he noticed that it had dark energy flowing through it.

"Oh it's a Chaos Staff! Heh, I could certainly use one of these."

Smiling, he picked up the cane and started toward the river. After a little while he came across the group of Tads he had seen before.

"Time to see what this thing's made of!"

He pointed the cane at one of the monsters, channeled his energy through the cane, and shot out a blast of dark energy that disintegrated his opponent. He walked over to where it had been standing and saw a burnt scale laying on the ground next to a broken flute.

"Huh? Hmm…guess someone lost it over here and the Skales broke it."

He picked up the scale, put the flute in his bag then went back to Verata.

"This is what you wanted right?" he said, throwing the scale to Verata.

"Yes, these scales are very hard to break off. It shows you have enough power at least."

"Now teach me the spells you know."

"Alright, alright I guess a promise is a promise."

Malik spent the next thirty minutes with Verata perfecting the spells before Verata finally told him he could stop.

"Alright, very good! You now know Vampiric Gaze and Deathly Swarm!"

"Hmm…this is all you can teach me?"

"Unfortunately yes. You have the potential to be a great necromancer ya know. Maybe someday you'll become stronger than me!"

"Maybe? Heh, next time we meet we'll see…"

As Verata left, Malik noticed another man walking toward him. It was the captain of the Vanguard.

"Excellent performance Mr. Blackstorm! I certainly am glad that you will be joining the Vanguard."

"I hope you know that if it wasn't for my parents I wouldn't be here."

"Yes I am aware of your parents forcing you to join, but now that you have been signed up to join there's no way to get out of it now."

"…"

"If you are looking to get stronger, I suggest visiting Devona near Ashford Abbey. She might have something for you to do."

Malik gave him one last look before he turned around and headed down the road toward Ashford Abbey.

"That must be Ashford Abbey…" he said, looking down a hill at a small town.

As he approached the entrance to the town, three huge worms shot out from beneath the ground and lunged at him. He jumped over all the worms and laughed.

"Ha! You guys aren't event worth my time!"

He thrust his hand out toward one of the worms and chanted an incantation. After he finished, his eyes started to glow red and he felt the life energy being ripped from his assailant and transferred into him. The giant worm squealed in pain then fell over dead.

After seeing this, the other two worms retreated back into the ground.

"Heh, didn't stand a chance."


End file.
